imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hightown
'Hightown '''is a borough of Empire City. Most of the people that live here are rather wealthy and it hosts the tallest skyscrapers in the world, which include the Ivory Tower and SmartTower. The current Circleman of Hightown is Clarkston Noteworthy. Information Hightown is surrounded by Machina to the east, Seasonstill Park to the south, and Karateka to the west. Hightown is famous for its futuristic look, the skyscrapers, and the wealthy families that live in it. Because of the cluster of skyscrapers, MagLev roads decorate both the streets and sides of the buildings, making it possible for cars, and even trains, to pass along the sides of buildings, roofs, and as usual, streets. Many people also travel on AirSkimmers and make their way to doors on the middle of the towers. Sleek designs and absolutely clean, Hightown is the epitome of close to perfection, if it's not already. Home to plenty of superheroes and super villains, Hightown has a constant variety of small fights between the supers while passersby go on with their lives as if it's the most normal thing to withstand a random super fight. Because the borough holds more skyscrapers than small buildings, most of the people live in apartments, such as Jazen Knight in the Ivory Tower. Features The Ivory Tower Only the second tallest tower both in the Imagine Nation and the world, the Ivory Tower is home to many of the wealthiest residents of Hightown. The owners also offer some of the best apartments to the emissaries, as Jazen is an example of doing so. Jack briefly lived there and was even offered to have an apartment of his own when he rose to fame, which he politely refused, since the apartment reminded him much of Jazen, who'd recently died. It's unknown if Jazen has returned to live in the tower or not. Smart Tower The Smart Tower is the tallest building in both the Imagine Nation and the world, and the crown jewel of Smart's corporation. The most futuristic building, the Smart Tower serves as both home to Smart and as headquarter of SmartCorp. The top floor holds Smart's lab and main office. As of the end of the ''Accidental Hero, Smart has nullifiers placed on the building and everywhere else that has his name on it so that Jack won't be able to use his powers, which result useless in the End of Infinity. Smart Tower is the place where Jack allows his infection to take over but blocking Khalix. Lowtown Briefly visited, Lowtown is the place where the not so wealthy of Hightown lived in. Nicknamed so not just for the lowest of buildings, but as well for it being it less slightly clean and calls less attention. Jack and his friends have visited the place when being hunt down by the WarHawks. Securamax Prison The Imagine Nation's prison, Securamax is located at the heart of Lowtown and serves as the place for all super villains who were caught by the heroes of the Imagine Nation. Speedrazor is known to be sentenced here after being caught by Jack and his friends in the ''Secret War''. Trivia * The current Circleman of Hightown is Clarkston Noteworthy, preceded by Jonas Smart. * It's assumed that Jack is from Hightown, even if by the time he was born Roka's memory had been wiped and shipped off to space and his mother was about to be expelled from the Clandestine Order. * The Noteworthy's are one of the wealthiest families in all of the country, marking Clarkston as a socialite. * Midknight comes from Hightown, as he ran against Noteworthy sometime after the Accidental Hero and before the ''Secret War ''for the seat of Hightown in the Inner Circle. * It's not known where Blue is from, but he's formerly a cop of Hightown. * Trea is from Hightown, though who her family is unknown. * While the only prison in the country, the only person who runs it is the Circleman of Hightown. Category:Locations Category:Imagine Nation Category:Empire City Category:Boroughs